My Darling's Happiness Punch
by Kawaii-Omake
Summary: Luffy's got something on his mind. And Nami's just about to find out. Warning: This story contains MEAT!


My Darling's Happiness Punch  
>Luffy x Nami Fanfiction<br>One Piece is owned by **Eiichiro Oda**

**A/N:** This takes place after the Alabasta Arc, and I got inspired writing this after… well… you can just read the title, hehe.

.O.O.O.

"What are you doing?"

Cocking an eyebrow, Nami folded her newspaper as she eyed the pile of meat Luffy had placed in front of her. She was sitting down at the kitchen, minding her own business when a delicious smell suddenly wafted into her nose. A whole lot of delicious.

"It's meat."

"_I can see that._ My question is, why is it in front of me? Shouldn't this be in your stomach?"

"Well…"

Luffy scratched his head, unsure of what to say as the navigator stared blankly at her captain, waiting for his answer. What kind of trick was this?

As if a light bulb suddenly clicked inside his head, he shouted an, "Oh!" and dug into his pockets to take out a big bottle of sake. He placed it beside the pile and grinned. The orange-haired girl continued to stare blankly.

"It's to wash down the meat. I had to steal it from Zoro, so you better drink it before he notices."

"_Luffy…_"

She was starting to get frustrated, not liking how the boy was avoiding her question. He wasn't paying attention to her at all. "I don't want this."

Luffy gasped, taking a step backwards. "WHY?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL THIS IS FOR!"

Silence filled the air as Nami panted from her outburst. Her hands slammed onto the table, the noise resonating in the kitchen as she gave her captain a hard look. She didn't feel like entertaining her idiot captain right now. She wanted some peace and quiet. Why else would she enter the kitchen alone to read her newspaper?

"If you don't tell me right now, I swear, I'm going to beat you so hard –"

"Payment."

"What?"

Nami felt herself falter. She watched Luffy placed his hands on his hips, and nod in agreement to what he just said. "This is payment."

"For what?"

Another awkward silence filled the air, as Luffy scratched his head again, suddenly finding the hardwood floor interesting. He was trying his best to look anywhere _but_ Nami, who was looking more pissed off by the second as she drummed her fingers.

"_Well?"_

"…"

"If you don't tell me right now, Monkey D. Luffy, I really will climb over this table and-"

Not wanting to get beat up by Nami, Luffy put his arms up, in defense, and shouted, "This-is-payment-for-the-Happiness-Punch-in-Alabasta-when-we-were-all-peeking-at-you-and-Vivi-at-the-bath."

Luffy braced himself for impact, and prepared for Nami's fist to collide with his face. The clock ticked dramatically as he waited, standing on his guard, before finally cracking an eye open to stare at her. It was his turn to be confused as he watched his navigator become crimson red. "Eh, Nami?" Luffy asked. "What's wrong? Why is your face so red?" He then started to panic. "Don't tell me you got sick again! You just got better!"

CLUNK!

Luffy's eyes swirled as Nami _finally_ bonked him on the head, her fist shaking as her arm retracted back to her side. He grumbled, rubbing his sore spot tenderly. "Jeeze, what the hell's wrong with you? First you yell at me, then you go silent, and then you abuse me… "

"Stupid."

"What?"

"You heard me." Nami took a deep breath as she tried to calm her emotions down. Why did Luffy's words make her feel embarrassed? This was her captain after all. They were simply nakama…

"I told you to pay me 100,000 beri! What the hell am I going to do with all this meat?"

"I dunno, eat it?"

"Not everyone eats like you!"

Nami flopped on the bench, no longer able to handle her captain's easy-going attitude. She just wanted some peace. Why did he always have to ruin it?

She watched from the corner of her eye as Luffy stared at the pile of meat, pure confusion on his face. She tried her best to keep a straight face as the captain grabbed a chicken leg, stared at it, and then placed it back down in the pile again. She just couldn't understand him sometimes.

_Well it is Luffy… giving me his meat must mean something… since he never shares his meat with anyone… However…_ She could feel her stomach ache at the idea of eating the pile of meat in one sitting. _Only he could eat this much. Look at it! It almost touches the ceiling!_

Trying to see where she could push the meat so that it was out of her way, she was about to grab onto its greasiness when she felt a hand stop her. Name turned to look at Luffy. "What?"

"I…" Struggling to say the right words, Luffy said, "I don't have any money… and this meat and (stolen) sake is all I have… all I'm asking you is…"

He tilted his head so that his straw hat could cover his eyes. He whispered something inaudible, forcing Nami to lean in closer. He mumbled into her ears,

"Will you give me another Happiness Punch?"

Damn this loveable fool.

He didn't need to say another word as Nami grabbed his shirt and pulled him in. Kissing him, she could feel Luffy smile against her lips, and they comfortable stayed in their position for a few seconds before Nami pulled away. A devious look into her eyes, she grinned before pulling her captain over to her side of the bench.

"I'll give you one for free. "

….

Sanji felt tears well up as he watched Luffy and Nami get it on in the kithen. Pulling himself away from the window, he bit the sleeve of his suit, and walked towards where Zoro was sleeping. He kicked him awake, causing the swordsman to glare at him as he watched Sanji's nose drip with snot.

"What do you want?"

"Idiot Marimo, do you think if I make Nami-swan the most delicious dessert in the world she'll give me a Happiness Punch too?"

Zoro could only just stare at the cook in disbelief.

"You really are an Ero-cook."

"SHUT UP, YOU SHITTY SWORDSMAN!"

A fight immediately broke out between the two, creating the perfect distraction as the rest of the crewmates watched Zoro and Sanji, making them unaware of the naughty business their beloved captain and navigator were up to…


End file.
